1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of extracting nucleic acid or protein, and more precisely, to a method of extracting nucleic acid or protein by dendrimers using fine particles and dendrimer-compositional substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, automation of DNA extraction has been strongly desired in the fields of medical service and experiments. Commercially-available pre-treatment systems for extracting nucleic acid and protein can be roughly divided into magnetic beads systems and centrifugal separation systems.
A magnetic beads system, for example, is described in “3. Detection of Genes Using Beads” in Section 7 of “DNA Chip Application Technologies,” (published in July, 2000, by CMC Co. Ltd.). In addition, these systems are not limited to those using magnetic beads, but also include those using magnetic particles (for magnetic particles, for example, refer to the gazette of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 8-176212) and those using magnetic bodies (for magnetic bodies, for example, refer to the gazette of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 11-313670).
These magnetic beads systems are smaller in size and more easy to handle compared with the centrifugal separation systems. However, the magnetic beads systems have a problem that they have a rather small rate of capturing nucleic acids or proteins and thus do not necessarily provide satisfactory yields because projected structures for capturing nucleic acids or proteins formed on the surfaces of magnetic beads are sparse.